


Real Friends

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real friends will help you move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #472 "help"

“Can I just say again that I really, really appreciate this?” asked Bishop, opening her new fridge in her new apartment to pull out enough beer to pass around.

“Yes, and this is the last time,” said Gibbs, as he took one.

She fiddled with the label on her own bottle. “It’s just, people always say _real_ friends are the ones who help you move, and I’m really glad I have you guys.”

“Back at’cha,” said Tony, saluting with his half-empty bottle. “When’s the pizza getting here?”

Everyone laughed as the doorbell rang, and Bishop went to answer it, grinning.

THE END


End file.
